Descent
by Phantom Lightning
Summary: Danny goes insane in a short amount of time as he remembers. First time writing in this way... please keep hates to yourself! rated for safety and because I'm confused


**This is an experiment on the scattered thoughts thing. Watch (read) as Danny slowly goes insane over a short period of time. And yes, he is talking if you're confused about it.**

**If you see something referring to Danny in third person, tell me because this was originally written as third person before I added Phantom thoughts are more separated at the beginning, and Danny really doesn't hear him then, but as he goes on it's really more of a seamless conversation with no breaks. Please don't flame it; it's my first try doing this, so it might be really bad.**

**and I'm confused by the ending. now I have to watch My Little Pony to cheer myself up.**

* * *

**Underlined/Italicized – Danny's ghost half**

**Underline/Italicized/Bold - both**

* * *

It had started with little things—Ghosts calling me a traitor to my own kind, but I had never really minded. They had always said that, and besides, I wasn't completely ghost, right? After all I'm still forced to resume my human form when I run out of energy, so my human half is still dominant. Tucker had explained it to me very simply, how my—_no our_— own DNA was still there, even if it was covered in something not-quite human. Tucker had seemed a little nervous about something, but that was probably because it was only just a theory... at least that was what he said. But they were my friends! My friends—_no not my friends your friends_—would never lie to me! ... right?

Then it had gotten a little worse. Sam spoke the names of ghosts with disdain and hate, like their names were filthy and not worth her notice. But that was because they were destroying her hometown! She has every right to be angry—_no she doesn't_—Never mind the fact that the names of even the good ghosts were spoken with what sounded like thinly disguised malice, or the fact that she seemed to recoil from even the lightest, most accidental of my touches—_because she hates ghosts you know it don't deny it_—shut up. She was dating Tucker, right? I didn't care if my own heart was broken—_yes you do_—as long as Sam and Tucker were happy together. My friends mattered more than me!

I repeated these thoughts to myself even as I lay awake at night, their faces haunting me even in my sleep.

Then my friends actually began to _hurt _me. Their poisonous words wormed down to my very being, and I feel like I can sometimes hear my heart creaking as it broke—_because you're falling apart and you know it_—no I'm not. They began to stop covering for me as much, telling the teachers that I was the reason they were late. Of course, that stopped after a while, but only because they dropped out in the middle of fights, slipping away when I needed them for something. They always made excuses and they sounded legitimate—_you know they weren't rescuing kittens now admit it_—yes they were so of course they weren't lying, they were just being good friends like I told them to—_no you didn't they promised they'd never leave you_—but they didn't.

_ignore the fact that they weren't treating your wounds_—I don't deserve that because I'm a ghost so I have superhuman healing abilities and I don't need help—_but why didn't they work it always takes weeks to heal from a broken bone and we need makeup to conceal the bruises for days after we get them_—no, this was probably the normal healing rate. Maybe I'm just being selfish, and I was actually healing much faster than a human was supposed to, but I don't know because I hadn't been hurt like this before.

Then my friends began to shut me out, trying to turn our trio into a duo. Calls went unanswered, emails remained unread—_because they don't care about you and you know it as well as I do because they hate you_—no they don't they're just busy because they love each other and I shouldn't get in the way.

Then they began to act even more strangely. Tucker had technology that wasn't out yet, he was hiding things that were only for military use as far as we knew, and he didn't have any debts, unlike before. I once caught Sam dialing the phone number of the GiW, and strangely enough, her parents seemed proud of her, and their house was even more extravagantly furnished.

Then they came. They flooded my house, and not even my Ghostly Wail—_whose do you think it is don't claim what isn't yours because I actually know how to use it not like how you waste so much power_—and then _they captured us_ and _they put_ us in here in a _big white room_ and then they _killed us_ and _then_ we _died_ but it's okay they still love us _but we're _dead and nothing can change it yes there is they'll come back for me you're selfish _**but we're dead and now they hate you but they don't love you and we'll be forgotten with only us and we're still here and**_—

**END**


End file.
